The King And His Queen: Django Unchained
by WhiteNoisePhantom
Summary: Bounty hunting is such nasty business, not quite what you would call too appealing to any lady. But as the smoke clears, Django and Dr. King Schultz find them selves with a new companion to come along for the ride. If two heads are better than one, how will three wane for the bounty hunting duo
1. Jealousy Is Nasty Business

_"The King And His Queen"_

_Dr. King Schultz_

_Django Unchained_

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ This story was originally a one-shot I did upon request on Tumblr, the prompt was Schultz and an OC with Django jealous of them. Now at the time this was simply going to be just a one-shot, but as things progressed I wanted to write this into an ongoing story. So this "first chapter" does partially go through allot of plot in few paragraphs rather than actually showing it, this is because of the story's transition from a one-shot to a full fic, later on this will wane down and not be a factor in the story. I hope you enjoy this, (as much as some of you have been for my Hans Landa fics) _

* * *

_Part One:_

_Jealousy Is Nasty Business _

It was a few weeks after Django and Schultz had taken care of the Brittle Brothers. In that time they had a new companion in their travels, one who had wanted to jump in on the bounty hunting business. Her name was Amanda J. Pierce, orphaned daughter of a Louisiana lawman, who wanted nothing more than to continue her father's work, but in her own personal way as a bounty hunter.

Amanda always rode her horse beside Schultz, she seemed so much happier when she did. Django took no notice of it at first but he slowly began to suspect something between Amanda and Schultz. The first time he noticed it was one night a dinner. Amanda sat near him, her cheeks lightly red with blush as they spoke. Even Schultz seemed to be blushing lightly as they talked more. Though Django didn't think much on it first, but he sure did now.

The day finally broke, it was time for the three of them to continue on. Django pulled on his coat, preparing his horse as Schultz and Amanda packed up the camping equipment. He listened as the two began to talk again, hearing Amanda laugh briefly.

"Are we ready to get going?" Asked Django, not bothering to look away from his horse Tony.

"Oh yes of course," said Schultz sounding a bit distracted.

Schultz seemed reluctant to move away from Amanda but he did, getting on his own horse, Fritz. Django and Amanda did the same, beginning to follow behind Schultz. Once again Amanda sped up, riding at Schultz's side, taking little time in doing so. Her short amber curls bounced on her back as she caught up, a wide unmistakable smile on her lips. Schultz flashed his soft grey eyes at her, smiling back.

Schultz smiled sweetly as Amanda rode beside him, as Django followed behind the two though he was not entirely happy with the situation. He could clearly see what effect Amanda was having on his friend, seeing as every time Schultz spoke or even looked at her he seemed to blush or stumble over his words. It reminded him of his first moments meeting Broomhilde, it made him deeply jealous that he could not feel what Schultz was feeling now.

"So where is our next stop?" Asked Amanda.

"Oh not far off from where we are, we'll be moving back into Mississippi by tonight, there we'll find the horse thief we've been tracking." He replied, looking down at a map, adjusting his glasses on his nose slightly.

"Is it just one guy?" Asked Django from the back.

"No, three men, a gang of sorts." Said Schultz, putting away his map and glasses.

"Its been rumored they have settled in the outskirts in town, somewhere near Jackson."

Neither Django nor Amanda spoke more on the subject, they both were well aware the longer they lingered in conversation the longer it would take to get to their destination. Django simply continued to silently watch Schultz and Amanda from behind, watching as every once in a while each would steal a glance of the other. He could feel the same jealousy that had been plaguing him almost since Amanda joined them boil up again, he just couldn't seem to shake it.

* * *

Amanda, Schultz ad Django began to slow their pace as nightfall approached, beginning to search for a suitable place to camp for the night. Throughout all the time they were riding Django did not let his sight leave Schultz and Amanda, it seemed as time passed they began to lose sense of what was going on around them. Schultz had grown distracted twice during the duration of their trip as he continued to talk to Amanda.

"We'll stop here, its getting quite dark now." Said Schultz, pulling Django from his thoughts.

Schultz got up off his horse, tying him to the near by tree. Amanda followed suit, tying her own horse near his. Django mumbled lowly under his breath, jumping off as well, beginning to tie off his own horse, watching as Amanda and Schultz began to flirt again. It was a little surprising to Django that Amanda had as much of an interest in Schultz as she did. For it was quite obvious how big of an age difference there was between them.

She looked to be such a young woman to have in interest in an older man such as Schultz. It was quite peculiar to him to say the least. Django sighed, wishing he could get them out of his mind.

He sat down in the dirt, pulling at his boot heels, finding it even harder to divide his attention from Schultz and Amanda. He watched as she lightly touched his face in a pseudo casual gesture, while playing it off as such. Django shook his head, moving his attention back to his boots.

* * *

After an hour or so of eating, and deliberating on the next bounty the three travelers decided to get some sleep. Django laid his head down on his jacket, listening as the last embers of the fire popped and crackled to ash, the light ambiance of the lush woods behind him. As he closed his eyes all he saw was Broomhilde, her bright smile, her warm eyes; he could almost hear her voice in his sleepy daze.

A small smile stretched across his lips at the image of his wife, but it was short lived. The lovely image of Broomhilde left him, replaced with the image of Amanda and Schultz together in a warm embrace. His welling jealousy boiled inside of him, he could hardly stand it.

Django sat up abruptly, finding himself unable to carry on sleeping, his thoughts clouded his mind far too much for him to handle. He glanced over to Schultz's rucksack finding it empty, and upon further observation so was Amanda's. Django got up on his feet confused as to where they were, they were practically in the middle of nowhere so where were they? He walked towards the thick oak tree, peering behind it. His eyes widened sharply at what he saw as he reared around.

Schultz had Amanda pinned to the base of the tree, his hands on her waist, his lips locked in a heated kiss. Her fingers tangled in his caramel hair deepening their embrace, the two completely oblivious to Django as of yet. Schultz stopped abruptly, as he noticed Django in the corner of his eye. His hands snapped back from Amanda's waist to his chest, looking very much embarrassed. Amanda looked at Django with the same wide-eyed expression as Schultz, she looked even more guilty and embarrassed than him.

"Django, I- well, thought you were asleep." Said Schultz sheepishly, his hands folding into one and other in a nervous, awkward motion.

"I was," said Django with harsh plainness.

"I meant to be discreet about this," said Schultz taking a few steps toward Django.

"Really, you didn't seem to be so discreet earlier."

Schultz froze up slightly, his nervous motions in his hands growing tighter and more frantic that he had to move his hands behind his back.

"I know that you miss Broomhilde, truly I do, which is why I have been sensitive about this."

"How long have you two been doing this behind my back?" Asked Django, "Just answer me that."

Schultz stumbled a bit, reluctant to give Django his answer, knowing fully well it wouldn't help any of the tension between them in any way.

"A-About a week now," chimed in Amanda moving from the tree to Schultz's side.

Django let out a breathy laugh of surprise, utterly stunned he hadn't caught them until now. Schultz moved more towards Django putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I never wanted to upset you, you have to at least believe that."

Django knew deep inside Schultz wasn't lying, but the bitter jealousy he felt wouldn't let him realize it just yet.

"Just get back to what you were doing before, don't mind me." Said Django sardonically, walking off, nudging Schultz's hand away in the process.


	2. Separate In Silence

_Part Two:_

_Separate In Silence_

* * *

Django grudgingly laid his head back down on his jacket, pulling his blanket to his face. He let out a rough sigh, angry with Schultz and angry with Amanda. They seemed so happy with each other why couldn't he have that? He let out another huffed breath closing his eyes, hoping to get some damn sleep.

Schultz watched Django walk off, in a way he felt terrible, but in another it felt so good to kiss Amanda for the first time. He was by no definition an open man, he was very particular with the women he was with, it had been some time since he had finally opened up as he did. Amanda could see his conflict as if he told her himself, it was easily readable on his face.

"King, you know he doesn't mean to be this way." She lulled, her hand gripping at his arm.

He looked over at Amanda, looking into her warm eyes, he faintly smiled, for her he smiled.

"He misses her, and here I am, here we are dancing like this behind him." murmured Schultz, "He has every right to be mad."

Amanda sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, her grip tightening a little on his arm. He looked over at her, his grey eyes mixing once more with her own. Schultz placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips, his hand lightly wrapping around her waist.

"Come on I believe it is time for us to get some sleep." Said Amanda returning his kiss.

* * *

It was the following morning, Django woke up tossing his blanket aside. He looked around to see Schultz and Amanda standing far apart from each other, this did not seem right. Why weren't they close together talking like before, it couldn't be because of last night, did they fight?

Django got up, slipping his coat back on his shoulders, walking up to Schultz. He coughed, breaking the silence between them, catching Schultz's attention.

"Ok what happened between you two?" Asked Django, briefly glancing towards Amanda who was tending to her horse.

"Nothing," replied Schultz still continuing with what he was doing.

"Now I know that's bull, what happened between you and Amanda?"

"Nothing happened, I can assure you that Django." Schultz's tone did not waver, he sounded slightly forced but non the less he still sounded calm.

"Why aren't you over there with Amanda?" Django couldn't help but ask, even though after the question left his lips he realized how cruel it was.

Schultz tightened up, his face no longer showing any measure of calmness. The German moved away from Django without answering his question, moving towards Fritz to rearrange his saddle. Schultz might have felt bad for what he did and was trying to fix it, but that did not mean he would enjoy it. He wanted to be with Amanda, he wanted to talk to her like he always did before they packed up and left, but he had to hold back, for Django.

"Is it because of me?"

Schultz did not say a word, he simply flashed Django a look that answered his question easily. Django felt a bit of regret bite at him, he glanced back at Amanda who looked absolutely miserable, her warm smile no longer adorned her face.

"You're right, I miss her, Its just every moment I see you with Amanda it reminds me of her."

"Well Amanda and I have agreed it is for the best that we stay apart till we find Broomhilde," said Schultz looking over at Django, "How ever long that takes."

Django heard how much it hurt Schultz to say what he did, his grey eyes were practically swimming now, and he would no longer look Django in the eye.

"You don't have to do that," said Django trying to move back into Schultz's line of vision.

"Yes, I do." Schultz got up onto his horse, "Now let us put this behind ourselves and move on to Mississippi, we have little time to linger."

Django moved away from Schultz, grabbing the last few lingering items and securing them to his horse before getting on. Amanda did the same, but unlike before she did not ride up to Schultz's side. For once there was utter silence between the three of them, it was eerie, unsettling even. Django did not like this sudden change, it was obvious it made miserable company now. He rode back, riding along side Amanda, who's eyes had been lingering on Schultz from afar.

"What happened between you?" Asked Django in a hushed tone, "Because he won't tell me anything."

"Nothing, as he has probably told you." She replied, "We decided that because of how it affected you, we would stay apart for a while."

Django didn't like how this was going, he felt his guilt hold on him harder the longer he looked at Schultz and Amanda. He sighed, riding back near Schultz. The German did not look back at him, his eyes remained focused forward, his expression held tightly.

"You said a week ago we would make our way into Greenvile, there we would be able-"

"To find Broomhilde, yes." Said Schultz briefly looking over to Django, giving him a forced semi-smile.

"We should make our way there about a week or so after this bounty." He added, looking back forward.

"I know I haven't said this yet but thank you."

Schultz looked over at Django again, a more genuine smile meeting his lips.

"Your welcome."


End file.
